


broken things

by lowsywriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, I'm a masochist, M/M, Toxic Relationship, i use too many commas, nijihai hurts so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because broken things belong together and both of them are broken inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken things

Captain’s kisses always taste like blood. Whatever they have is not love, it’s not desire; it’s a lethal and hopeless disease, a self destructive instint that neither of them can (nor want) to avoid. He is never there when Haizaki wakes up after a night together.

Half the room is destroyed (as usual) and through the open door he can see the bathroom is not in better condition. There’s blood in the sink and traces of glass on the floor (another mirror, seven more years of bad luck, he has lost count).

Haizaki sighs and plunges his head in the pillow, now cold but still smelling like him.

Someone walks into the room (nii-san, probably, he is gonna gives him hell again when he sees the state of the room); but there are not recriminations nor scolding, just the dip of the mattress under a different weight and the pressure of a hand, big, warm and calloused on his back. He shudders when nimble fingers play with his hair before running down the rosary of his spine.

"When I watch you sleep (innocent he thinks, but says nothing) I want to destroy you, corrupt you, make you bleed” and then Nijimura stops talking, leaves a trail of wet kisses on his neck and the silence in the room is a clear _ihateyouiwantyoualwaysforevermineminemineasshole_ and Haizaki knows that this is the first time the captain has stayed the night and they are fucked.

Together. Forever.

Because broken things belong together and both of them are broken inside.

**Author's Note:**

> go visit me on tumblr at fictionhomo or queerositism! (i'm taking requests)


End file.
